Getting Caught a la Kurt
by Juliex3x
Summary: Rachel spends the night at Finn's house only to remember what had happened the night before... Oneshot. Finn/Rachel


**Thanks for the positive reviews on my last oneshot! I felt inspired to write another one. :)

* * *

**

August 15th, 2010

Kurt Hummel was blinded by the light coming in from the room he shared with Finn. He pulled the covers closer to him and looked over at the clock. 11:05 a.m. Kurt immediately got out of bed and started towards the bathroom. It wasn't like him to sleep this late. But, his plans were momentarily put to rest when he saw not one, but two figures underneath Finn's sheets. He smirked as he saw just who was sleeping in the bed. Finn and his girlfriend, Rachel.

Kurt knew that Finn and Rachel were pretty damn serious. (He figured out that they were a lot more than that the next before though.) They were always together. And if they weren't, they were talking on the phone or texting. But, Rachel had always managed to leave the house by midnight, and Finn always would come home around then too if he was at Rachel's. Today, they must have not been able to contain themselves and just fell asleep.

He had to admit: even though he still secretly wished he was with him, Finn and Rachel looked cute just cuddling each other. Finn's arms were wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist, and Rachel's head was resting on Finn's shoulder. Kurt smiled and walked towards his original destination: the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel both heard footsteps and the sounds of Kurt in the bathroom. Rachel opened and rubbed her eyes and smiled when she saw Finn do the same. But then she panicked.

"Oh my god, Finn, we fell asleep!" Rachel cried, burying her head into Finn's shoulder. She looked over at the clock. "I was supposed to be home eleven and a half hours ago!"

"Well, we might as well make the most of it now," Finn smirked. He leaned in to kiss her, but Rachel turned her head away.

"Seriously..… Finn, we are in massive trouble," Rachel sighed, "God only knows what my dads think." Finn's eyes got huge.

"Your dads…. They'll kill me," Finn hid his head underneath the sheets. Rachel giggled.

"They would never do that," Rachel looked around the room and noticed Kurt's bed. "Kurt! He was here! We couldn't have done anything if Kurt was here! Yes, I am saved!" Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and laughed.

"Of course he was here, don't you remember?" Finn asked, and Rachel responded with a blush. She remembered alright…

* * *

_August 14th, 2010_

_ "Rach, do we have to watch Funny Girl again? We've already watched it five times this week," Finn groaned as Rachel put the movie in. _

_ "Funny Girl is an Academy Award winning film, Finn. Do you know many prestigious awards your video games have won?" Rachel smirked and pressed play. Finn rolled his eyes. _

_ "Fine. But this is the last time this week," Finn shrugged, and he put his arm around his girlfriend. They went through about half the movie before Rachel spoke up._

_ "We don't have to keep watching it. There are some other things that we can spend our time with," Rachel said, playing with Finn's shirt collar. He raised his eyebrows._

_ "Like?" Finn was confused. Rachel smirked and gave him a hard kiss. He then started to get the picture. _

_ Finn responded to the kiss immediately and laid down on the bed, pulling Rachel on top of him. She giggled and continued to kiss him passionately. He slid his tongue into Rachel's mouth, and she did the same in his. He placed his arms on Rachel's back, being careful not to go any lower. Rachel pulled away and smiled._

_ "You can put your hands there, you know," Rachel said quietly, "There is nothing wrong with experimenting." Finn smiled at Rachel and carefully rested his hands on her butt. She sighed and kissed him again. Rachel then did something that she had never done before: she pulled Finn's shirt off. He was surprised at first but grinned when he saw her place delicate kisses on his chest. Finn started to play with the hem of Rachel's shirt, and she nodded, giving him the okay. He gently pulled her shirt off and started to kiss her neck. Rachel sat up and did the last thing Finn expected: she unclasped her bra and let it fall. Finn just stared at her. _

_ "I'm looking at Rachel Berry's boobs. Oh my god," he thought. Finn pulled her back down and kissed her with everything he had in him, loving that their bare skin was resting against each other. But, their moment of bliss was interrupted. _

_ "WHAT THE FUCK?" Kurt cried walking down the stairs. Rachel gasped and hid herself under Finn. _

_ "Damnit, Kurt!" Finn said, "Don't you know how to knock?" Carefully, he pulled his sheets up and rested Rachel inside, making sure that Kurt saw nothing. Even if he was gay, no one was seeing his girlfriend topless except for him. _

_ "I shouldn't have to knock to get into my own room!" Kurt said covering his eyes, "I'm going into the bathroom. You two better be dressed by the time I come out."_

_ "Fine," Finn grabbed his shirt and Rachel's bra and top from the floor. When she popped her head out of the covers, she was a red as a tomato._

_ "Sorry about that, Rach," Finn put his shirt back on, and he handed Rachel her clothes. _

_ "It's alright, Finn. I'm just glad we got to share that," Rachel smiled and put on her bra. "Finn, can you clasp it?" He gulped and nodded. He went behind Rachel and clumsily clasped her bra. He started to kiss her shoulder. Rachel giggled._

_ "Not when Kurt is just a few feet away," Rachel sighed and put her top back on. "Next time, we can do that when my dads are at work." Finn smiled._

_ "There is going to be a next time?" Finn asked. Rachel smiled shyly and nodded.

* * *

_

Rachel gave Finn a seductive smile as she pulled her phone out of her purse. She called her dads and explained everything. Luckily, they were pretty understanding.

"Hey, Finn? Do you think that today may be a good day for next time?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow. Finn picked her up and started up the stairs.

"Uh, yes!" Finn exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and left the house.

Kurt then emerged from the bathroom, laughing. _Kids these days _he thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :) Leave a review if you want!**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
